1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the execution of computer-executable instruction streams in an order that differs from their sequential program order and, more particularly, to ensuring that the results of executing that program are the same as those obtained when the instructions are executed sequentially in their original program order and to correctly handling exceptions that occur while executing that program without requiring checkpointing or in-order commit.